Lucifer
"Father never treated me right. I was always different. The odd one's out, you could say. But no more. Where I live, I'm a king. I've got a lovely wife, a legion of demonic creatures at my disposal, and people come to me for deals. What else could I possibly hope for?" - Lucifer to Anna. Lucifer is one of the Archangels created by the God. He was the second one created and is considered one of the most powerful. He resides in Hell with his beloved wife, Lilith. Throughout Hallows Lucifer appears a handful of times throughout the story. During the arc where Haniel arrives, he is mentioned by his brother Michael during a conversation. He makes an appearance later on while possessing a doctor, warning Anna against hunting a demon whom he had grown fond of. Throughout Lilith: Queen of San Francisco. Lucifer has a much bigger role in the Lilith story. He allows Lilith to take a vacation to the surface world and occasionally comes up to see how she is doing. As the story progresses, he shows his love for her more and more while also trying to be overly protective. When the war between the Old Gods Baal and Moloch reaches a boiling point, Lucifer is forced to step in and quickly puts them in their places. Personality Lucifer is portrayed as sarcastic, witty, and a bit hokey at times while also having a small flair for the dramatic. He's also shown to be very caring for his wife and children. He is shown to have a distaste for his brothers and sisters. He also isn't the biggest fan of his father and mother. Appearance In his human disguise, Lucifer appears to be very athletic and handsome. He's got dark brown hair and green eyes. In his demon form, Lucifer's skin is red and appears to be charred in some places. This is likely due to his fall from Heaven. His face appears more monstrous, with him having fangs and a flattened snout. Two large goat horns sprout from his forehead and his feet become cloven hooves. He also has two large reptilian wings that sprout from his back. He also has a long red tail. Powers and Abilities * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Being one of the Archangels, Lucifer is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. * Immortality - Being one of the Archangels, Lucifer has lived for millions of years. He cannot become sick or die of conventional means. * Regeneration - Whenever Lucifer is wounded, his wound heals almost instantly. * Super Strength - Lucifer is stronger than any other supernatural creature. Only his Archangel brothers and sisters and his wife can compare to him. * Super Speed - Lucifer can run and fly at speeds exceeding that of Vampires and other supernatural creatures. * Super Senses - Lucifer's senses are incredibly heightened. * Chronokinesis - Lucifer can stop, fast forward, and manipulate time to his will. * Demonic Conversion - Lucifer can convert regular humans and supernatural beings into demons. He claims to be able to convert Old Gods into demons but this is never seen. * Banishing - Lucifer can banish Demons and Angels back to Hell or Heaven. * Hellfire Manipulation - Lucifer can conjure and control fires from Hell. * Thermokinesis - Lucifer can manipulate temperatures. * Telekinesis - Lucifer can move things with his mind with either hand gestures of glances. He demonstrates this ability numerous times. * Telepathy - Lucifer can communicate mentally with humans, other Angels and Archangels, Demons, and other supernatural beings. * Flight - With his wings, Lucifer can take flight. * Healing - Lucifer can heal any kind of wound or ailment. * Shapeshifting - Lucifer can change his form at will. This is shown when he becomes his demonic form. Abilities * Hand-to-hand combatant - Lucifer can fight exceptionally well. * Multilingualism - Lucifer can understand any language, including Old Norse and Demonic languages. Trivia * He is based off of the same figure from Christian mythology. * He was created by the God and Goddess. * He is the husband of Lilith. * Lucifer's actor, Thomas Doherty, and Lilith's actress, Dove Cameron, are actually a couple in real life.